


落网之鱼

by KENNLEAN1990



Category: KENNLEAN1990
Genre: M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KENNLEAN1990/pseuds/KENNLEAN1990
Summary: “我”只身一人潜入黑组织救人，看似是个疯狂的举动，但背后实则是……





	1. 钓鱼执法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我”自投罗网被抓了

楔  
还在很多年前以为自己可以像女人那样的时候，我就发现了一些有趣的事实，直到终于醒悟，这个规律也没有被改变多少。  
即便是之后成为了男性的样子，亦是如此。  
从我成年开始，常常奇怪地被以为，被凝视，以及被喜欢。即便是成为了现在这样，不少狗直男还自以为是地觉得这仅仅是一种特殊的个性，因为太个性了所以就被吸引了。  
殊不知他们也是被以为，被凝视，以及被他人喜欢或者批判的一员。毕竟，以自己为世界和毫无自知之明是大多数人的通病。  
不过他们怎么样与我无关，只要利用这一点为自己所用就好。

一、钓鱼执法  
“姓名、身份证号、电话、住址。”  
在讯问室里，一男一女两个中年警察，我坐在他们的对面——没错，我被抓了。  
我一一如实像警察交代，除了问我性别的时候我说我是人妖。  
“你身份证上写的不是这个。”  
“我身份证上写的您觉得是我现在都样子吗？”我反问道，“我没有家属签字更改不了身份证。”  
“你知道为什么你坐在这吗？”女警问我。  
“我叫前台报的警，说是酒店里有人从事卖淫活动，然后你们开门看到的人是我。”  
“你为什么这么做？”  
n“救人。”我说，“因为你们不可能钓的鱼，我能钓的到，我把我自己报警抓了，能帮到你们。”  
n大概他们把我当成了撒谎惯犯似的，并没有问我这么做的目的，而是问：“你想救谁？”  
n“我有个很久以前从我这出来的孩子失踪了，”我说，“然后我就混进去套信息等你们来抓。”  
n“你还钓鱼执法哈，这鱼不是你想钓就钓的，你这个该罚的还是得罚。”女警说，“以后不要用这种方法了，遇到问题及时报警，这边有什么线索你都可以向我们提供。”  
n“录音录像都在那个报警的酒店前台那里，我这里只有一些我自己脑子里记得的东西。”  
n全过程中那个男警没怎么说话，单纯在做笔录，我让他们拿了纸笔给我写下线索信息，由于对方没有付钱并且我的动机原因从轻处罚，随便交点钱就放我出去了。

所谓组织，也不过是个专门靠放贷和拐骗让青少年从事运毒和卖淫的团伙，我只负责给一把手当门面兼保镖，以及看管那些被关的孩子。从酒吧黑客的信息追查到这里以后，我就靠着一路卖身把自己混了进去。  
别不信，傻逼真的特别好骗，装成一个低智儿陪睡个几次就真的能混进去——更何况在他们眼里婊子和狗一样，自然松懈也是正常的。  
在我向来运气不错的加成下，第二天很快民警与刑警们相配合把整个窝点端了，与此同时甚至连抓了十几年都没抓着的头子在省外也被识破假身份逮捕——当然这个功劳不是我的，大概只是是孙宇晨式量子玄学的作用罢（1），或者说，有些人是时候被盯上了。  
我打电话给孩子家长的时候，他们在听筒里已经泣不成声。由于孩子已经被毒品控制，还需要一段时间的戒断才能回家。  
任务结束了，大家都放轻松沉浸在喜悦中，唯独有一个人他看着我，悄悄地问了我：你肯定不是第一次干这种事情吧？  
“您说的是哪种事情？”我转身注意到了他，他是那个抓包现场的人之一，一位刚刚转正的民警，因为长得特别特别高大，所以被我这个脸盲给记住了。  
“明知故问，”他说，“这么淡定反应，肯定不是第一次卖。”  
“你想知道为什么我淡定吗？我觉得你可以试试再最百无聊赖的时候让狗操你的感觉。”  
“这一次你可以说是为了救人，但以前呢？”  
“那您是要找证据罚我吗？”我避开他的目光，尽可能不和他对视。  
“那倒不是，我只是好奇一些事情，有空愿意聊聊吗？”  
我想了想，抬起头，这人一脸正直地看着我但葫芦里卖什么药我是猜不到，“行啊。”  
nnnnn“我先留个联系方式给你，等我下班以后碰面再说。”

傍晚的时候突然下起了大雨，他约我6点在派出所附近的麦当劳碰面，我早半个小时到了那里，也幸亏早了半个小时，不然估计这运动鞋就得被大雨湿透了。  
nnnnn在派出所的时候我只注意到他的身高——实在是很高，有点鹤立鸡群的那种，但是姓谁名谁我是一点都不清楚，甚至长相我都没记住。但是我也没必要记住，毕竟别人通常都能记住并认出我。  
我点了份套餐，坐在窗台边的位置一边狼吞虎咽一边塞着耳机听日本杀马特（2）老歌，门口外站着一群人在避雨，看这样子雨势一时半会儿也小不下去，沿海城市的气候就是这样——一阵风过去说好的朗朗晴天马上就能狂风骤雨。  
nnnnn吃完了套餐后我感觉没吃饱，于是又点了一份卷薯条，这个时候店门开了，一个高壮的家伙提着一把黑伞走了进来，凭着体格我竟然认出了是他，便朝他招手。  
nnnnn“没想到你平时是这样子的。”他走过来站在旁边没有坐下，“没看出你是近视。”  
nnnnn“你要点东西吃不，我在这等你。”我说。  
nnnnn“好。”  
nnnnn几分钟以后他端着餐盘坐到了旁边，他很壮实，感觉像是腿被挤进夹缝似的坐着，他边拆开汉堡的包装，边说：“最近我们这边接扫黄打非很多，也抓了不少，有些事情让我觉得疑惑，比如为什么会有人不为钱去卖淫，”他顿了顿，“当然，你去救人这种动机不算。”  
nnnnn“性瘾者算不算？”我说 “你知道性瘾者的意思吧。”  
nnnnn“知道，这种也不算，我的意思是说，如果不为了钱也不为性，为什么还要去卖。比如你以前，肯定不是为了救人，但我感觉你这样的人也不是为性，当然也只是我感觉而已。”他说完便咬下一大口汉堡，看起来好像很饿了。  
nnnnn“你慢慢吃，愿意听的话我也可以给你慢慢讲。”我叹了口气，“其实我也不知道为什么，大概是我讨厌自己希望哪一天遇到一个暴力狂客人然后就这么死去，也大概是因为喜欢看到有些人掏钱甚至掏心掏肺结果除了发生关系以外一无所获甚至家里闹得鸡飞狗跳让我很快乐。  
nnnnn“从第一次发现我能够毁掉我认为的傻子开始，我就开始钓傻子了。毕竟很多人对猎奇玩意儿也没有抵抗力。”  
nnnnn“什么意思？”  
nnnnn“你觉得我是男人还是女人？”我刻意压低了声线，问他。  
nnnnn“说不清楚，但我感觉你对这个问题也很困惑。”  
nnnnn很困惑，确实如此。  
nnnnn“你身上有女性的气质，但我觉得你是在利用它，而不是你认可它。”他喝了一口可乐，继续说到，“我感觉你和其他很多跨性别者一样，抗拒自己的身体并且改变了它，但是不影响你有时候乐于扮演一个女性。”  
nnnnn“你怎么知道的这么多？”我倒是有点惊诧了，按道理来说大多数人的认知可能只停留在变态、人妖或MTF（3）变性人的层面上。  
nnnnn“我以前在警校的时候我做志愿活动经常接触trans群体，多少还是了解一些，只是工作以后第一次抓到跨男卖淫。”  
nnnnn……行吧，我也不知道该怎么说，被这样精准直白地形容，我确实无法把话接下去了。  
nnnnn我沉默了大概一分钟不到，最终艰难地做出了选择并试探性地问他：“那你愿意和我们这种人上床吗？”  
nnnnn“我结婚了。”他当即回答。  
nnnnn没料到他这么回答，我只能驳到：“不不不，我只是假设，如果你单身，然后遇到我这种人，你有没有可能愿意，就是自愿的没有金钱关系的。”  
nnnnn“我不知道，我是做志愿的时候认识我老婆的，之前我什么都没想过。”  
nnnnn不知道是我脑子被雨的湿气弄抽风了，还是今天薯条盐多把我咸傻了，或是下半身突然流氓代替了我的大脑，我立马脱口了一句说完我就想立刻失忆的话：“你真的不想试试吗？免费白给你，超棒的！”  
nnnnn他停下了狼吞虎咽之势，手里拿着只剩下一口的汉堡，转过头，愣住了。  
nnnnn妈的我真的想当场抽死我自己。

n n

（1）孙宇晨，骚炸天的币圈90后，详见https://b23.tv/BV1m7411377G  
n（2）90年代视觉系摇滚歌曲  
n（3）MTF，male to female，跨性别女性，男跨女


	2. 污泥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我”在棋牌室大闹一通，顺利混入

PART2 落网之鱼  
二、污泥  
那天脱口而出那句话以后，我就巴不得抽死自己。  
好在之后我们都默认地转移了话题，随便谈论了一些关于案情细节里的东西，也就相互道别了。  
说来也是巧合，要不是因为我的机构里以前的一个做康复的孩子，我也没机会经历我在那些档案里的、他者陈述故事里真实发生过的现实。

“你确定用这种方式去？”他问我。  
“如果能存在这么十几年还没端掉，一般举报方法肯定是行不通的。只是和其他团伙不太一样，目前不知道这群人后台是谁在帮，”我说，“如果揪出来找到其竞争对手就好办了。”  
他想了想，说：“我还是先帮你查出来吧，给你省点时间。你再等我几天。”  
作为答谢，我借用了兼职酒吧的材料给他调制了一杯奇怪的原创混合果味鸡尾酒，并答应下次指名找我玩免单。  
“那你还得四肢健全有命回来。”他说。  
“知道啦，死肥宅。”我笑着薅了薅那胖子天然卷的头毛。

根据胖子给我的所有信息，我给自己做了棋牌加急特训就直接一个飞机赶到目标点了。  
这个地方明面上是个棋牌室，但下面有个负一层，那里是做什么的懂的人都懂。但我就去那天天玩牌，不抽烟也不嫖，输输赢赢连着一个星期总算引起了注意。  
那是个长的有点凶相的男人，平头，个子不高（但还是比我高），他走过来问我，这些天赢了多少。  
没多少。我答。  
不去下面玩玩吗？他又问。  
“我啊……女人恐怕不喜欢，”我笑了，“你有兴趣和我玩玩吗？”  
我对男的没兴趣。看出他有点疑惑。  
“想什么呢？我是说，玩牌打麻将，或者干架。”  
“就你？”他不屑。  
“下面的姑娘也需要有人看着吧，万一来个什么厉害砸场子总要有人应付吧。”我说，“晓得几十年前茶馆那枪击案不？”（1）我悄悄深吸一口气，再次小声试探，“老板你赌不赌？我能打的过你这里的保安。”  
估计是这里闹事是常有的，他竟然也没再说什么，只是吩咐了员工几句就从下面叫个牛高马大的男人，然后腾出了个地方叫大伙有热闹看。  
妈的这场面老子真没见过。果然有够暴力。  
可能看我这个刚满一米六骨架子又细的小人干，大伙可能更想看蚂蚁打大象最后被踩死吧。然后一个劲起哄让那保安打死我。  
但他们可能忘记了个问题，小个子会钻空子。  
所以那个保安一冲上来就被我使绊子滚砸到麻将桌上了。  
“没说钻空子不算哈。”我还补充到。  
不过对待这种大个子还是得拿出一百分的精力，毕竟这伙人就是靠暴力吃饭的，不然保不准一个不注意我就鼻青脸肿缺胳膊少腿了。  
果然对方出拳抡人的力道和普通人不是一个级别，也不知道是不是专业选手退役，竟让我想起了和教练对战的感觉。打架这事就是硬莽和躲，谁灵活谁力气大谁更容易赢。  
虽然一直在努力躲闪但还是不幸被擦了几拳，不过以我的对战经验和训练来说给他造成伤害也绰绰有余了。  
可能是没想到是这样的发展，空隙中余光瞥见这棋牌室里外面的不走了，下面的也跑上来看了，一时之间环境音嘈杂至极。  
几轮过后原本你一拳我一脚的打法逐渐变成滚在地上撕成一团，在牌桌和麻将桌之间不断冲撞，还是不分伯仲，我想着这再拖下去我的体力也快不行了，索性直接往他下体整了一脚，趁他一懵接着脸颊上左右重重两拳，打得他鼻血直流。  
随即我便滚跳开以防他回攻，没想到他也想回以同样招数搞下体攻击，但是——老子是人妖没有丁丁和蛋蛋，诶嘿！  
等他踹了个寂寞后，我便绕道他的背后制住他的双手，往他膝盖窝一踹让他直接跪地。  
“好了好了我累了我不想打了，”我说，“再打下去也就这样了。”  
四周发出了一堆还没看够的噫声，老板估计也没看过这场面，怕再下去场子真给砸坏了，还是叫了停。

叫员工收拾好场地，老板把我叫到了地下室，我说出了事先备好的假身份给了他——一个因为做变性手术失学以后靠替人打架和卖身赚钱的18岁离家流浪仔，受以前一个已经蹲监的雇主介绍以后来这里想看看能不能找个工作稳定下来，得知我的身体情况后他有点惊讶但也没多说什么，就问我要不要留下来做保安然后给妓女们做教导，正好缺人手，自己人介绍来的也放心。  
“给多少？”我说，“我的实力你也看到的，我随时可以走。”  
“懂的懂的，”他看起来满脸横笑，“我们给安保抽利润的三成然后外加教导她们的钱，少不了给你。”

商量好后当天晚上我便被安排住在棋牌馆里当看守，等过明天和其他馆协调以后再正式确定我留在哪边。  
地下室看守保安住的有四间屋子，我被暂时安排在一间中和白天打过架的那个男人待在一块（因为只有他是一个人住上下铺）。他看上去很不乐意的样子，但毕竟是老板的安排，也不好推脱。我一进门他就对我垮着副脸，一言不发。  
为了夜里防止女人逃跑，地下室只留了一个消防通道（常年关闭，供跑路时使用），然后便是一个有宵禁的铁门，营业结束后便锁上，由保安轮流值守——这边的棋牌室属于只上钟不过夜。  
“大哥，”我站在门口，试着套近乎地叫他，“我白天下手没很重吧，要我给你看看不？”  
他抬头看了看我，似乎一点也不想讲话。  
“我猜你可能是专业退役的，一般人出拳闪避没那么精准，”我说，“还有是踢腿发劲点，外行很难做胯骨带动整条腿抽踢。”  
“你练过？”他总算是吐了三个字。  
“我不算专业，但以前跟着专业的研究过一些，后来一直靠替人打架赚钱，多少也有不少经验了。”前半段是真话，后半段当然是扯的，“不过你真的厉害，很少有人能让我今天这么鼻青脸肿的。”  
他瞪了我一眼，昏光下脸上的淤青衬得他苦仇大深，仿佛今天是他单方面被我揍了一顿似的——虽然确实被打出血的那人是他。  
“诶呀，大哥您就别和我计较了，说不定明天就走了您可就眼不见心不烦了。”我笑说，“要不趁离你轮值还差点时间，和平相处和平相处。”  
“……”他谈了口气，指了指旁边的椅子，示意让我坐下来。  
伸手不打笑脸人，看来行得通。  
我又顺势关怀了一下他的伤势，接着被他说道：“你那一脚老子命根子就差点没了。”  
“现在不是好好的嘛。”我说，“我还能给你点关怀补偿。”  
他警惕地看了我一眼，看来是把我当成了那种奇怪的白脸骚0了。  
我笑了，说：“看到男人对你感兴趣你怕？”  
“恶心，”他说，“你最好别打什么主意。”  
“天天守在这里又不能睡到姑娘不憋得慌吗？”我说。  
“那也不关你的事情。”  
算了，反正我对这个人也不感兴趣，于是便坐在椅子上打起了瞌睡。


	3. 网中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在网中周旋

PART2 落网之鱼  
三、网中  
第二天老板让人拿了套裙装让我穿，顺便让我刮脸化妆去。说是让我见见上面顺便吃个饭。  
说白了就是拿我去上供看看能不能讨点上面头头的欢心。  
这是我第一次进入那些女人生活工作的地方，廉价的香味扑鼻而来，混合着香水、化妆品和洗漱品的气味，刺入鼻腔中。穿过一排排接客的房间，到达了她们梳妆睡觉的地方，她们看到我有的露出了好奇的眼神，但是更多的是麻木和抬头看一眼就继续做自己的事情去了。  
如何化妆伪装对我来说是个熟练活儿，并不需要她们的帮助，只是这些妆品太廉价，廉价到让我有点心疼她们了。  
整理一下头发换上衣服，我便穿过铁门走出来，正好看到了那个保安大哥，他看到我先是一愣，接着露出了疑惑的表情。老板看到以后则是觉得，完美！

中午还没到营业的时间点，我们便坐车到了附近的一家看起来比较豪华的饭店。进去包间稍等后陆陆续续来了7个人，在经介绍后知道了其中五个是分管其它馆子的老板，一个是组织头子的副手，另一个是个胖女人，也是个教导。在他们的交谈中我才知道正愁着教导缺个亲身实践指导的，所以棋牌馆的老板才会把我捯饬一番拿出来和他们碰个面。  
“话说你们自己拿姑娘去做演示不就行了？”我说。  
“有姑娘配合，但新来的多多少少都差点经验，老的都麻木了，这培训示范偶尔还是得有个专门的人来。”  
说得好听，就怕不是把人已经打麻了整的效果不佳。  
副手邀我干杯，我说我酒精过敏只能以茶代酒，再不济拿肉身代偿也可以，他说正巧也想探探我的实力邀约下午点和他去茶馆那边。  
“那您可别多喝了，免得下午就不举了。”我戏谑道。

果然是午饭，一瓶白酒过去大家也就没在多喝散场了，我则跟着副手的车去了茶馆那头。原先的衣服还在棋牌室，我拜托员工已经打包好等我有空来取了。  
一上车，这满脸横肉的家伙便开始摸上我的腿，凑过来笑到：“看你这样子，变是变了，但还是秀秀气气的。”  
“闭上眼睛感觉就更一样了。”我说着便用手蒙上他的眼睛开始了反向挑逗。对于这一类人就是一定要玩得对方急不可耐，但是就硬是不进入正题，再等对方扑个空后再措手不及。  
“感觉怎么样？”我换了个声线，问道。  
他抓住我蒙住他眼睛的手，放下来，沉声说：“别急，待会就干死你。”  
我拒绝了他亲吻的请求，因为我特别恶心男人嘴里的腐烂的烟味。当司机把我们送到茶馆时，他便迫不及待地把我拉着上到了三楼的屋子里。门一带上就试图把我推上床——可他怎么能料到我的身手？我一个反身逃过了他的推搡，接着转到了他的背后，将他面朝下推到床上——“我不喜欢被动，”我说，“找个东西把你眼睛蒙上，保准让你上天。”  
或许是看在我还有点三脚猫功夫的面子上，他答应了我，去弄了个眼罩把自己蒙上。  
“很好，谢谢。”我让他坐到床上，从解裤腰带开始慢条斯理折腾他，那里早就一直鼓鼓囊囊硬起来了，但我就偏不那么快，我用牙慢慢拉下裤链，再咬下内裤，那狗辣鸡一条玩意就那么弹出来，泛着让人不适的气味。  
但这早不算什么，忍着恶心我开始给他口，就像是一种人工清洗一样。没有被看着我很轻松，这使我能面无表情地观察他的表情和身体反应以便做出更好的举动决策。  
很快他就开始颤抖着哼哼，嘴和手一同刺激着下体和周围的敏感神经带，直至他总算是高潮把精液糊了我一脸。  
他摘下眼罩，我立马换上讨好的表情，笑说：“老板可还满意？”  
“小婊子还真有你一套，上面的嘴不错，待会老子再试试下面的嘴。”他拍拍我的脸，说道。

后面的便不细说，总之是给人整的服帖了，相信我能给小姐们做个好教导，再过几天就有一次技术培训。我得在准备的这几天内查出来这几个馆子里有哪些小姐是可以陪粉的，以及那些粉是谁在管，我得理清楚门路。  
于是乎在我又被派回那个棋牌室以后，我二话不说先把那边的一个保安又骗上了床——因为确实憋得太寂寞了管我是鸡是鸭都干了，接着以套近乎卖脸皮的方式得知了哪几个小姐能够陪粉，那些白粉又是什么门路过来的。当然，我这种自做贱的不要下限行为被那个本就对我很有意见的保安头子更加嗤之以鼻。  
我真的忍不住要对他说：“祝您阳痿快乐。”  
之后又在和小保安厮混中安逸了几天，到了业务培训的时候，那位胖女士便带着几个二五仔来到了茶馆。  
早有听闻那些传言，说实话我是真心不愿意面对那些女人和那样的场面，但为了救人，暂时拼了吧。

培训结束以后，一个看起来很年轻的姑娘拉着我，说，能帮我给家里带个信吗？  
我看着她手上的一条条的淤青，想了想，沉默地甩开了她，我不敢回头看她的样子也不敢看她的眼光。她以为我这样子可以是一个同类，但可惜我并不是。


	4. 钩不咸，饵不直

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在海滩边回忆

四、钩不咸，饵不直  
我承认我是个没什么良心的人，喜欢幻想对他人施以最残忍的暴力，又是个对自己残忍又怜爱的疯狗。但是我最看不得的两件事，一件是虐待小动物，另一件是用强权欺负手无缚鸡之力的弱者——就像有障碍的孩子、未见世面的小姑娘等。  
这段经历让我感到倍受折磨，看着那些姑娘被迫在那里受到折磨甚至成为陪毒工具的时候，伸出来的求救之手我却一只也不敢接。  
尽管她们可能再也不知道真相，会恨我，我认为我是个抛弃原生身体倒过来成为魔鬼的怪物，但是那些都无所谓，都结束了。  
我准备离开这里前让自己回去以前出去浪两天，把之前的所有糟心事全忘干净。

在海边我最喜欢的就是两件事情：踩海浪和捡贝壳。  
中午天气最暖和的时候我便跑到了海边，我将厚底靴的搭扣和背包上的搭扣锁在一起，这样在沙滩上光脚跑动的时候便不用提着鞋子了。淹着海浪的痕迹，我捡到了很多被冲上来的螺和贝壳，也许是春末的工作日，沙滩上人迹罕至，能捡到的完整和大片的贝壳与螺壳很多，我寻思着回去后可以把它们都拿去给酒吧里的鱼缸里放着。  
沿着海岸线一路捡着贝壳踏着海浪走下去，望到离沙滩不远处有一家露天的咖啡厅——这是据说可以喝到纯正越南冰咖啡的地方。  
我突然想起在很多很多年前的冬季，在越南的时候和家人沿着芽庄的海岸线散步并在海滩边的咖啡吧和冰咖啡的时光。  
这些年真是无法预料到的事情太多太多，让快乐的记忆碎片散落又拾起的时候，有一种超越现实的不真实感。  
我走出沙滩清理干净双脚穿上鞋袜，走进了咖啡厅，在露台上擦桌子的服务生地上了菜单，我点了一杯越南冰奶咖，一份三文治——在沙滩上连续走了两个小时的我开始有点饿了。  
点完餐后我便拿手机开始刷，微信上来了条消息提示，是那个警察发过来的。  
“我有些事情想问下你，但是比较私密。”  
“你说，我视情况可以回答你。”我回复他。  
“你在接客或者和别人发生关系的时候会觉得舒服吗？”  
“你这个问题太笼统了我没法回答你，不过多数时候我都是给自己找难受。”我接着又回复，“难不成你想和我试试？”  
“不是，我只是很想知道一些关于你的事情，就是纯属非常好奇。”  
好奇我的人多了去了，追着问的也不少。  
“我没兴趣回答大家都在问我的问题。”  
他没有再回信息，很快咖啡和三文治上来了，我先吃了一块三文治，混着冰水咽下去先抵饿，再将冰块投入混合着滴漏咖啡和炼乳的杯子里。  
越南奶咖里加的并不是奶，而是炼乳，极甜与极苦的感觉在味蕾里炸开，混合着坚果一般的回味和冰爽的口感——令人怀念的奇异味道。  
我吃完三文治在喝剩下一点点咖啡的时候，他回信我：“我一直想知道，你在接客的时候会想什么，会是什么样的反应，为什么会变成这样。”  
“你要体验我的话，我是要收钱的，你找我也是违法的。除非你本事通天，反正你总不能用我以前的证据来白嫖（物理意义）。”  
“起码这个问题是你先问的。”  
“我可是道歉到家了谢谢。”别让我又想起我这悔到肠子青的事情啊大哥。  
哦不，按年龄来说我应该才是大哥。  
所以说为什么我昨天要给自己问这种问题添堵……虽然原则上来说作为无情的做爱机器人可以来者不拒，但作为人类来说我还是有自己不能接受的底线。  
那么我这次到底要当人还是当机器人呢？想到这，我嘴里的坚果回味突然变态地油腻起来，变成了黄油度超标的防弹咖啡。本来好不容易平静下来的心态又再一次烦躁起来。


	5. 鱼，饵食，桶装海水

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 烧烤摊边再次遇到小警察

五、鱼，饵食，桶装海水  
夜幕落下的时候，一个人走在街头有点落寞的感觉，只好去网吧打了一会游戏把时间硬是混到了天已黑尽，肚子饥饿，才肯离开出去觅食。  
虽然联系好了朋友家借住一晚，但现在我还是不想过去，随便吃点什么也好，反正吃完再逛逛吧。

留在棋牌室的那段时间，也曾经和老板他们出来吃过海鲜烧烤，那个时候混上了运毒的大哥，顺便也把他一起约了出来。那个时候我差不多已经知道那些被控制的孩子在哪些地方帮忙窝藏和运输，已经盘算着开始脱身了。  
“真的干的不错，可惜你已经不是姑娘，不然我都想亲身试试。”老板拿起了啤酒要和我干杯。  
我拿起凉茶和他回敬，说：“感谢老板夸奖。以后继续合作愉快。”  
大哥其实一开始也和老板一样称自己是个铁直，但是和真正铁直到看过我这么多次卖弄身体依旧岿然不动心的老板不一样，这大哥自从看了我诱惑完男人的亲身教学以后就开始意志不坚定了。  
再后来我也没使手段他就被我弄上床了，用他的话来说，在此之前，他根本不知道自己还能受不了被我这种筋肉人诱惑，只要有逼技术好，他就可以操起来。

我一个人坐在烧烤摊的小桌上，点了盘扇贝还有一条秋刀鱼，今天吃完这顿可就没有人再和我做点什么了，唉。  
“嗨，你在这啊。”有点熟悉的声音从头顶上传来。  
“啊？”而此时的我正在发呆地怀念和那个狗日大哥做爱的情景。  
“是我啊。”  
“我知道……刚才我在发呆。”我一回头就认出了是那个小警察。  
他坐下来，说：“我刚下班来路过这，你还没吃东西？”  
“唔……没吃。”回忆被打断，下午的记忆又涌现上来，我此刻的思绪有点混乱，“你呢？”我回问。  
“吃过了。”他说，“对了，下午我说话有点冒犯，我道个歉。”  
“没事，人都有好奇心，只不过有些东西还是不要知道的好，因为会发现知道了也没啥意义还不如不问。”  
扇贝和鱼上来了，饥肠辘辘的我迫不及待端起扇贝开始吃。我有点尴尬的是不知道该不该理会他。  
“话说你除了干这个还有其他工作吗？”他问。  
“当老板。”  
“啊？”  
“啊什么？”我看着他笑了，“老板就不能出去兼职卖身了？”  
他无言。  
“我以前是个做儿童康复的，做大了以后就招聘康复师自己当老板了，这次搞这事就是为了帮忙找我还是康复师那会我带的一个小孩的下落。”  
“我有点不能理解，就是你为什么要用这种方法，”他顿了顿，“其实你查到棋牌室有问题那会就可以报警了吧。”  
我拿起秋刀鱼啃掉鱼头，慢条斯理地说：“你觉得我是个正常人吗？正常人也不会好好地有着工作还出来卖吧。”  
没等他接话，我又笑着说：“有些事情还是不要想得太清楚或者知道太清楚最好。”

之后我们又随便聊了些日常话题，我对他的从警经历很感兴趣，小到帮助老人解决邻里矛盾，大到和刑警联合查案追踪抓捕逃犯，还有他刚做辅警时在节日活动巡逻维稳时发生的一些趣事。作为回礼，我也和他讲了一些自己的事情，关于机构，关于我兼职的trans酒吧，还有那些被我吓坏过的客人等。

“要我开车送你回去吗？我的车就停在这附近。”他说。  
“没事不远，我慢慢走回去，正好吃饱了我消化会儿。”我说，“我明天就回去了，要是有空你们可以一起到我那儿体验体验特殊儿童集合地。当然想去酒吧找我也可以，记得指名我，我给你们打折。”  
“我还是想送你回去。”他说。  
“为啥。”  
他低头拍拍我的肩，说：“要从根源杜绝发生在我眼皮底下的违法行为，免得我倒回去抓现场请你二进宫。”  
真是思路清奇天赋异禀，我想。“行，真的有你的。”我朝他竖起大拇指的同时，心里朝他竖起了中指。


	6. 收网

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回到家中，但一切都结束了吗？

我曾以为很喜欢看着那些自以为是的男人翻车的样子。  
比如总是装出有钱消费别人结果发现自己比被消费的人还穷的样子；  
比如小巷子里嫖完了被我突然变回原声吓得四脚并爬落荒而逃的样子；  
再比如嫖完了还把我数落一顿，结果没想到全过程被偷录下来视频寄到家里去的。  
打擦边球整人真的算是在恶心自己的同时，又特别讨自己开心的事。毕竟这个是狗屁社会养出了这么些傻屌子，不整蛊一下真的难得他们清醒清醒，看看谁才是真男人。  
“可是你总归还是会失落的吧，毕竟认真正视你本身的人很少。”

和小警察经历了那次还不错的交流后，我们有时候还是会联系。他的妻子似乎对我很感兴趣，也加了我好友，她一直都很好奇我的另一面生活，我也就告诉我了她那些整人的事情。当她回复了我上面的那句时，我看着屏幕上的这句话，心底还是觉得突然空了一下，只能回答“是的”。  
真是让人觉得麻烦又无法拒绝的两个人，感觉自己就像条鱼，被这两个人抓住了弱点，情不自禁咬了钩。  
所以说到底，还是在用痛苦解决痛苦，只是对痛苦进行转嫁后用幸灾乐祸来修补伤疤。

正在我陷入思考的时候，弹出了新的消息提示：“今晚你有空吗？”  
“有，去了你那还是来我这？”  
“来你这吧，钱我待会儿转给你。你好久没回来了，让你再出门跑一趟不太好意思～”  
“好。”我回答。  
“对了，要请我喝玛莎克兰（1）！”  
“没问题。”  
发来信息的是X老板，她算是我的常客之一，被她意外发现我经常和我的机构合作者经常一起过夜以后，就提出了要我也要有空的时候陪她过夜的要求，令我没法拒绝的原因只有一个——让我觉得被做什么都很放心的安全感。

晚上，我准备好了材咖啡豆和红酒后，便按照约定时间到小区中间的喷泉花园等她过来。  
我住的地方相对市中心算是比较偏，一来是图绿化面积大，配有小花园还清净；二来是这里多半住的都是重点高中走读生或老师，以及一些老年人家，安保也相对严格，不用太担心被人追踪纠缠上门之类。  
我坐在喷泉边的长椅上，看着不远处两个在玩轮滑的小孩嬉戏，以及一些吃完晚饭赶去上晚自习的学生。  
我高中的时候是这样的吗？我想起因病后从住校转为走读的时光，又想起偶尔一人在图书馆呆着写作业或画画的午后，但时隔的实在是太久远，那些画面都已经模糊不清，只剩下照在书桌上的阳光，以及那个卖书阿姨的声音。  
明明应是最忙碌的冲刺，我却选择破罐子破摔，爱咋咋地（2）。  
“嘿，老弟，我来啦！”  
我闻声抬起头，她站在我面前就像是醒梦神一样，感觉很温柔地就把我拉回了现实里。  
“嗯，要坐会儿还是上楼？”我说。  
“聊会儿吧，”她坐在我旁边，说，“你这次出去感觉如何？”  
“比出差累，但是比出差有意思。”  
我慢慢地同她讲述了黑客帮我查到线索，再到我进去钓鱼收网的过程，以及在之后认识了一个又高又壮的小警察以及莫名其妙的友谊展开。  
“嗯……确实。”她听完后若有所思，“但你还有我们啊……反正，就是只要你做下去以后能变得开心一点就好。”  
“我不知道我还能让我能活久。”我说，“蔑视有时候是来源于过度绝望而导致的窝火。”  
她听完后，靠近抱住我，抚摸我窝在她怀里的头，像是薅猫一样。“要不什么都别想，上去做吧。”  
好。无论身心还是语言，都在说着顺从。

和大多数的女性一样，她明明很漂亮但是还是对自己的外表有苛求；但和大多数女性不一样，她就像是有神性一样，充满了理性的人情味。  
被抚摸和亲吻也好，还是相互刺激对方给予快感也好，哪怕就是关了灯，也感觉就像是被罩在光里面一样，与其说是做爱，更不如说是通过这样的方式在做疗愈。甚至我想，明明我才应该是服务者，但总是反过来被满足。  
“你又走神。”她拍拍我的脸，“啥都别想，看着我，想我。”  
我借着昏光努力看清她的脸，然后吻了上去，手指继续在她体内动作。她抱住我，手指从背部一路滑落到尾椎，接着在私处来回挑逗着我敏感至极的那些地方。  
我的脑子舒服的一片空白，终于能够停止思考，享受当下就好。

完事后我们简单清理一下便离开了卧室，我去调饮料，她就搬了把椅子坐进厨房看我忙活。我们都懒得穿衣服，就像是现代社会的原始人一样。  
红酒加咖啡的喝法似乎听起来很奇怪，但事实上这两者混在一起并没有什么特别违和的感觉，只是喝多了更容易上头然后莫名地嘿嘿发笑。  
我将肉桂棒放进杯中搅拌了会儿后，将做好的的玛莎克兰递给了她。“嗯！好喝！”她品了一口，说，“每次最喜欢的，就是等你做喝的。”  
“嗯，有空我还会研究新的酒精咖啡。”  
“出来了一定要第一时间叫我来喝哦！”  
“好。”我给自己调了一杯气泡冰茶，靠在灶台上喝。  
放在柜子上的手机突然间振动了一下，我拿起来，是那个小警察给我发了信息。  
突然一种不现实感从心底冒出来，我回想起了白日的沙滩、咸味的海风，就像在一切结束以后暂且逃离了现实，又很快被拉了回来，继续在焦躁、厌恶和自我麻痹中度过了夜晚。  
暂时不想回复什么，我便放下了手机，继续喝东西。  
“有人找你？”她问。  
“没什么，无聊的聊天信息而已。”我看了看自己光着的毛腿，想象着它们被海水淹没的样子，“只是突然就感觉好不现实。”  
我经常在怀疑，或者在质疑自己这样的存在的正当性与可行性，就算有人愿意理解，有人也是真的明白，但大多数人可能就像某些人说的，他们拥有智商只是为了被欺骗。在这种欺骗下，除了实际存在的躯体外，“我”这个人并不存在。但是遇到他们，也让我偶尔有了“原来我还真的就能是个普通人”的感受。  
她喝完了咖啡，回味无穷似的叹了一口，说“不现实就不现实吧，谁他妈天天要活在现实里啊。”  
“此话怎讲？”  
“我来找你就是典型的逃避现实啊。”她好像逐渐开始上头了，站起来开始摸我，“不然你以为我为什么来是嫖你啊，我真的……不知道你怎么能活得这么现实但就这么看怎么不像个现实的人。”  
“并没有吧，可能是你的错觉。”我说。  
只是，没有人知道这次我非要疯批混进去捞人的真实原因，并不是因为我一如往常那样的疯，而是因为一个交易。

“人们就是相互钓鱼，相互捕捞，用尽心思并并乐此不疲。善意也好，恶意也罢，本质不过都是撒网垂耳，等待着自己希望的目标能够上钩。”  
谁说不是呢。

（1）一种酒精咖啡饮料  
（2）鄙人在高三那年因摔伤尾椎，进而开始逃避晚自习逃避学习以及逃避跑操……但是最后愣是考上了某985的某牛逼专业（挑衅）。


End file.
